ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Eons Ago...
Paradox shows Ben what would happen if Eon was never defeated (in Race Against Time). Special guest stars are from Multi Trixes. I do not own Multi Trixes, I was given permission by the owner to use the Multi Trixes-related material. Plot Paradox: Hello Ben. Ben: Paradox? I thought you only came when danger was around. Paradox: Well.....this is an exception. Ben: But why? Paradox: I am going to show you what would could happen if Vilgax never died above earth when you first obtained the Ultimatrix. Ben: But....but Vilgax was back plenty of times after. Paradox: Those were mere clones. They were much weaker than him. That is why the clones could never make such a devious plan. Ben: What do you mean? Paradox: Watch. Suddenly, Paradox shows a portal that lets them view the events from the alternate universe. Azmuth (alternate universe): It doesn't matter. Here ya go. Alternate Azmuth gave Alternate Albedo the new omnitrix. Ben (alternate universe): Are you crazy?! Azmuth (alternate universe): No. And neither is this! "This" was a body switcher. It switched Alternate Albedo and Alternate Ben's bodies, but the color schemes switched with them. Ben (alternate universe): Wow! I have the new Omnitrix! All these new forms! Ben: What does this have to do with Vilgax's rule? Paradox: Vilgax was after this new Omnitrix along with the Mannamatrix and the Metalmatrix - the matrixes Azmuth gave Gwen and Kevin. Ben: Big deal. He has always been after the Omnitrix. Paradox: But when these matrixes are combined, they form the Powermatrix, the most powerful device known to man and alien. Vilgax sent many to find it. Eon and Ghostfreak were a big part of it. Another event appeared in the portal. Zs'Skayr (alternate universe): So, surrender or die! Ben (alternate universe): Neither! Zs'Skayr (alternate universe): Fine! Petrosapiens, attack! Petrosapiens attack while Ben and Gwen shoot mana at them. Paradox: Shall we stop there. Ben: So Ghostfreak took over Albedo, attacked Vilgaxia, and possessed Petrosapiens. Paradox: Correct! Ben: What about Eon? Paradox: You will be seeing it momentarily. Another event appears in the portal. Ben (alternate universe): Yes, but no! (transform) Alien X! ''Seconded! Energy zap! Alien X shot beams at Eon but they froze within a foot of him. Eon (alternate universe): You're so predictable. Suddenly, the scene changed to Eon pumping the Multi-Trixes. Eon (alternate universe): It doesn't matter! The pump started to change the Multi-Trixes. The scene changed again. The Powermatrix (or All-Powertrix) was on Eon's chest. Eon (alternate universe): Now I will destroy you and move on. The scene changed one last time. Ben (alternate universe)): Yes! Remember when you said that "Two cannot exist in one world"? Eon (alternate universe): That's what's wrong! Ben (alternate universe): And it's exactly my new plan. Bolts of energy connected Ben and Eon, and wind blew around them. It got so strong that there was almost a tornado around them. Ben (alternate universe): Nobody stops the Tennysons! A ball of light formed between them, and the bolts of energy got bigger. The whole ship glowed, and Ben pressed the Omnitrix just before there was a huge explosion that vaporised the ship, and everything around it for 100 miles! Kevin (alternate universe): (looking up) Ben! Azmuth (alternate universe): It was a great sacrifice. The pod crashed into the Moon. Gwen woke up now, so they all walked out with Mana bubbles for air. Suddenly, brown pieces of metal crashed into the ground around them! Gwen (alternate universe): Do those look like...? The metal pieces floated up. They morphed into a familiar person. Familiar Person (alternate universe)): ''Lodestar! Everyone (alternate universe): Ben! The portal disappeared. Ben: So we won? Paradox: Barely. But Vilgax would've returned to conquer the universe with a Gourmand and a mechanical Pisciss Volan. He would always be scheming against you until his final defeat 200 years later. For what the future holds is a mystery. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Unlimited Power Category:Crossovers